


It's In the Stars, It's Who We Are

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, OT5, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Louis, Top Zayn, it kind of snuck in, it's also kinda lilourry for a bit with a slow descent into OT5 porn, it's an ot5 relationship with larry undertones, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Louis watches Liam disappear into his bunk, brow furrowed in concern. Liam hasn’t quite been himself the last few days and Louis doesn’t like it. He needs his Liam to be his usual adorably smiley, enthusiastic self.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>After a few minutes of uncharacteristically quiet contemplation, Louis texts the others. They need to cheer Liam up. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In the Stars, It's Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillasnowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillasnowflake/gifts).



> So, the prompt was this: OT5 Liam-centric. Liam has been working himself tirelessly (writing for the new album/doing promotion/on tour... whatever situation) and the other 4 do something to show him how much they appreciate/love him. 
> 
> I really hope that I did it justice.
> 
> Special thanks to Zoe who always comes through when I need her and makes my stories a million percent better.
> 
> Title is from "In the Stars" by Icona Pop.

Liam sighs, running a hand over his face and feeling far too tired for his 21 years as he climbs into his bunk on Bus 1. The boys have got another ten hours or so until they hit their next concert destination and he’s fully intending to spend the time recharging his batteries. He just needs a break, he thinks. Just a small one, away from the stress of having to do everything all at once. A day or two where he doesn’t have to run from recording to rehearsal to the next songwriting session. It’s just… a bit too much lately. He’s getting a little burned out and he hates it. Normally, he thrives on the music and the adrenaline. Their amazing fans make everything worth it. He hates that he can’t be _on_ for them 24/7, he hates the thought that he could possibly be letting someone down when he gets like this. Just a little rest and then he’ll get back to normal, he swears.

Louis watches Liam disappear into his bunk, brow furrowed in concern. Liam hasn’t quite been himself the last few days and Louis doesn’t like it. He needs his Liam to be his usual adorably smiley, enthusiastic self. Louis gets grumpy when his boys aren’t happy. He considers going to bother Liam, poking and prodding him until Liam concedes to Louis’ whims and gets over it, whatever ‘it’ is, but this time feels different. Liam didn’t even throw a tired smile Louis’ way when he walked by, didn’t even seem to notice that Louis was there.  It kind of hurt, if he’s honest. That’s what tells him that something is really wrong this time, Liam goes out of his way to make sure not to hurt anyone, least of all his boys.

After a few minutes of uncharacteristically quiet contemplation, Louis texts the others. They need to cheer Liam up, take care of him. They’ve always stood firm in the belief that each of them had carved out their own unique place in the band. Louis is their leader, the one who stands up for them with management or the press, determines whether it’s time for work or time for fun. He’s their voice. Zayn is their brains. Niall, their soul. Harry is their heart. But Liam, he’s their foundation, the ground on which they dance horribly. None of them could exist peacefully without the others. They all matter. And when the foundation cracks, the rest is not far behind.

Liam wakes a few hours later and doesn’t feel as refreshed as he’d hoped. He kind of wants to roll over and go back to sleep but that’s hard to do when Louis won’t stop shaking him. Oh, and poking. There’s a finger repeatedly pressing into his cheek now, too. He groans but gives in to Louis’ incessant urging and sits up, kicking his legs over the side of his bunk to rest on the floor as Louis sits next to him, because when does he ever not do what Louis wants?

“What’s up, Lou? Have we stopped?” Liam asks, voice ragged with sleep.

“Yeah, about that,” Louis answers, a sly smile on his lips. “We’re going to stay in a hotel tonight while the buses carry on. We’ll catch a plane in the morning.”

“What? Why?” Liam asks, adorably confused.

“Because you, Lima Bean, need to sleep in a real bed. Come on,” Louis tells him, taking Liam’s hand and pulling him to his feet. “Up you go. We’re already checked in, the lads have carried everything to our rooms.”

Louis pulls Liam along behind him as he speaks, not letting go of the younger boy’s hand until they are outside when he absolutely has to.

Security follows them inside, up to their rooms, and then leaves them be to stand guard in the hallways, keeping an eye out for any unsuspecting guests that might wander onto their floor.

Louis leads Liam to a room and knocks on the door. Harry opens up, smiling sleepily at the two of them.

“Hey,” he says, voice slow and syrupy. “Bout time you joined us.”

“Haz,” Louis greets softly, arm brushing lightly against Harry’s as he passes. Harry unconsciously stretches his arm a bit, making the touch last just the tiniest bit longer than it needs to.

Liam steps into the room, watching in fascination. When the fans guessed that something was going on with Louis and Harry, they’d been forced to tone down their infatuation with each other but they found ways to show their feelings without being so obvious about it. Not that the whole world can’t see how in love they are anyway. Liam had always been a bit jealous of what they had, until—  well, until that love had grown, stretching out to encompass the other boys, to encompass _Liam_. It just amazes him, the way they still reach out to each other, subtly announcing their feelings even when they don’t have to hide it, like it’s just natural. Like muscle memory or something. He wonders if he does anything like that, a silent clue of just how much he loves these boys.

“Li,” Harry greets him warmly, engulfing Liam in his arms as soon as the door is closed. “You alright?”

“Mmhmm,” Liam hums into Harry’s neck. He didn’t realise just how much he’d been needing a comforting touch. He wonders if Harry did, he probably did. Harry has always been exceptional at reading the people closest to him, knowing what they need before they do.

“Hey, babe,” Zayn, seated on the bed, smiles at Liam when Harry releases him, waving him over. “Come get some rest.”

Liam moves to obey, only stopping because Niall raises a protest, gripping his arm with a “hang on” before laying a gritty kiss to his cheek, chuckling at his handiwork, and moving on to sit with Louis in front of the television.

Liam raises a hand to his cheek, wiping at it with tentative fingers. He’s not sure he wants to know what Niall has left behind. Harry saves him the trouble, walking up with a napkin and scrubbing the rest off his cheek for him, then reaching for his hand and cleaning his fingers as well before balling up the napkin and tossing it at Niall’s head.

“Try getting some of those crisps _in_ your mouth, Niall,” Harry scolds as the napkin bounces off the back of Niall’s head.

Another chuckle is the only answer as Harry reminds Liam where he was heading, taking the boy’s hand and leading him to the bed where Zayn is already resting on his side, waiting for Liam to cuddle up to him. Liam doesn’t disappoint, quickly undressing down to his boxers before crawling into the bed, moaning his happiness at the feel of a decent mattress as he lays next to Zayn. Harry doesn’t waste any time crawling in behind Liam, already clad in only a teeny pair of boxer briefs. Normally, Harry enjoys being the little spoon but he’s happy to do whatever Liam needs right now.

“Night, Li,” Harry says into Liam’s hair as he wraps an arm around Liam that ends up extending to Zayn. He pulls them both closer to him, closer to each other. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Liam’s whispered answer is slurred with sleep. He feels the brush of lips against his head and can’t help smiling as he drifts off between two of his favourite people.

 

^_^

 

Liam knows he fell asleep on his side, curled up with Zayn and Harry pressed against him. He wakes on his back, Harry half on top of him, Zayn’s face tucked into his neck on his other side. He thinks he likes this even better than the spooning.

Looking at the window, he determines that it’s still night. His sleeping patterns are probably going to be off for a while, but he feels well rested at the moment so he doesn’t mind too much.

Niall and Louis are curled up together on the couch, nearly naked and in a position that suggests they fell asleep while making out. Liam is sorry he missed out on that.

Liam’s always enjoyed watching his boys together. Whether they are just kissing or slowly taking each other apart, he’s certain that, each time, he’s watching them fall more in love with each other. He knows that’s how it works with him, at least. Every time Louis kisses him, or Zayn lets Liam suck him off. Every time he trails kisses over Harry’s body, or buries himself inside of Niall. Every time they let _him_ satisfy/please/worship _them_ , he’s falling so much more deeply for all of them.

He feels so loved right at this moment because he knows they did this for him. A little getaway from reality so that he could recuperate without feeling the weight of a million things he wouldn’t normally think of as obligations but was beginning to.

Zayn snuffles and buries his face further into Liam’s neck. Liam laughs, little more than an exhaled breath, smile crinkling his eyes because no one else gets to see these things. He’s so incredibly lucky.

Harry groans quietly, a sure sign that he’s waking and doesn’t want to. He clings a bit tighter to Liam, as though trying to hold on to the quiet calm of sleep, to stave off the waking world just a little while longer. Liam knows it won’t work and Harry will wake up grumpy. He doesn’t like Harry feeling grumpy so he does the only thing he knows can turn the tide and presses his lips to Harry’s. Harry’s lips pucker immediately, pressing back against Liam’s as he concedes. The fight with sleep is lost, but Harry is happy to lose if he gets sweet Liam kisses in exchange. A smile tugging at Harry’s mouth ruins their kiss just a little but that’s okay, they’ll have plenty more opportunities for kisses before the night is through.

“Hey,” Harry greets, smile growing as he pries his eyes open to see Liam studying him, adoration filling his eyes. “Feel better now?”

There’s a light rumble of laughter from Liam’s chest as he laughs, unsure whether Harry is referring to their kiss or a peaceful sleep working to make him feel better. Either way, the answer is definitely yes.

“Much,” Liam answers, pressing another kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Me too,” Harry says into his lips, hands reaching to cup Liam’s cheeks as he opens his mouth. The kiss changes, their lips slotting together instead of just being a light press. There’s no tongue, just the wet slide of their mouths moving as one. It’s nice, intimate. And then Harry is pulling away.

“I need a shower,” he confesses, “care to join me?”

“Absolutely,” Liam replies, pinching Harry’s bum as the other boy slides out of bed.

Carefully, Liam slides his arm out from under Zayn, letting the sleeping boy fall gently onto the pillow. Zayn merely cuddles into the pillow, getting comfortable again, and Liam can’t resist bending to press a kiss to his cheek. It may be his imagination but Liam could swear that Zayn’s lips twitch into a smile for the briefest of moments.

He turns, expecting to have to catch up to Harry in the bathroom but finds the boy still standing next to him, watching him with a tenderness in his eyes that Liam is absolutely in love with. He doesn’t comment on Liam’s actions, just holds out his hand.

“C’mon,” Harry urges lightly. “Let’s shower.”

“Did I hear something about a shower?” Louis asks from the couch, where he’s groggily rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah,” Liam answers, stretching out a hand to Louis. “Come with?”

Louis isn’t much of a talker when he’s just woken up. He’s soft and cuddly, still fighting the sleep that tries to drag him back under. He shifts Niall onto the couch cushions without him, carefully so he doesn’t wake, and then takes Liam’s hand wordlessly.

Harry leads them, still holding Liam’s hand so that they make a train. He turns on the water when he reaches it, fingers waiting under the spray to check the temperature, briefs falling to the floor almost immediately. Louis pulls out his toothbrush and squeezes on some toothpaste. Liam follows suit. If there are more kisses, it’ll be nice if he has minty fresh breath for his boys. He really hopes there will be more kisses.

“It’s ready,” Harry announces just as Louis and Liam are rinsing out their mouths.

Louis trades places with Harry, brushing his fingers against Harry’s side affectionately as he passes. The sentiment behind the movement always makes Liam feel a rush of longing for the both of them. He wants to see them show each other how they feel without all this subterfuge, wants to watch them kiss with reckless abandon, not caring who sees.

“Coming, Li?” Louis asks with an arched eyebrow. He’s already dropped his pants and Liam’s eyes can’t help taking in the feast of flesh before them. He’s always thought Louis was sexy as hell, it’s just been in the past two years or so that he found out it was okay to think that, to _want_ Louis.

Louis pulls Liam into the shower as Harry finishes up brushing his teeth, a smug smile on his face like he knows exactly what Liam’s been thinking. Liam still gets flustered when Louis looks at him like that. He’s been a little bit in love with that smile since he was 16. It’s only gotten worse over the years.

Louis lathers up his hands with soap as Liam revels in the hot water spilling down his back. It’s perfect, which means that Harry’s set the water to Liam’s preferences. He likes it a little hotter than Harry prefers and a lot hotter than Louis does. Louis moves like he’s not bothered by the temperature but Liam can see the little flinches when the drops of water come into contact with his skin. Hands on the older boy’s shoulders, Liam moves Louis so that he’s standing in front of him, back to Liam’s chest. He pulls Louis close with one arm, nuzzling into his neck affectionately while subtly reaching behind them with the other arm to adjust the settings.

Louis melts into Liam, pressing back against him in surrender for a second of comfort before protesting.

“Oi, Liam,” Louis laughs as he pulls out of Liam’s hold. “Was gonna wash you.”

“Oh, well, by all means,” Liam agrees. Louis’ hands on him is never a bad thing.

Louis smirks, turning and raising his soapy hands to slide them over Liam’s chest. He closes his eyes to the pressure of those hands gliding over his flesh. When he’s on his own, he uses a loofah or flannel like anyone else, but when he’s with one of his boys, he prefers this. The warmth of their hands, the tingles left in the wake of their bubbly caresses, the intimacy of doing this together.

Liam’s eyes close of their own volition as Louis soaps him up, massaging the dirt, sweat, and grime off his skin and he doesn’t know how long it’s been before there’s a second set of hands in his hair. He hadn’t heard Harry get in, or the quiet snick of the shampoo bottle opening. Clearly, he’s a little drunk on Louis’ touch, more so with each centimetre lower they travel.

“You’re so gorgeous, Li.” Harry’s lips brush Liam’s earlobe as he speaks, sending shivers down his spine. Harry’s whispered words and his fingers pressing into Liam’s scalp with such delicious pressure and Louis’ fingers moving so sensually over his hips, avoiding where Liam really wants them, both have Liam’s dick filling quickly.

“So gorgeous,” Louis agrees, fingers ghosting teasingly over Liam’s erection as he suddenly falls to his knees. He, no doubt, knows what it looks like, how pornographic, but he merely gets more soap on his hands and lathers up Liam’s legs. Not even a glance is cast at the hard cock waving about in front of his face.

Harry chuckles from behind Liam. He knows all too well how Louis delights in teasing.

As Louis rises from his knees, he lets his hands slide up the backs of Liam’s legs, over his arse cheeks, grazing between them briefly, before rising further to occupy Liam’s back. All of this means that Louis’ front is pressed against Liam’s. Liam’s cock sliding against his tummy, Louis’ hardening against Liam’s thigh.

Harry hums in appreciation at the sight and Liam thinks he feels Harry’s arousal brushing against him as well.

“Rinse off, Liam,” Harry orders, his voice slow like honey but deeper suddenly, darker.

Louis backs away from Liam, letting the other boy rinse while quickly soaping himself away from the cascades of foamy water. Harry soaps himself up as well, and when Liam opens his eyes after rinsing his hair, he can see Harry’s gaze lingering on Louis.

“Touch him,” Liam urges, pushing Harry closer.

“But I’m touching you,” Harry argues sinfully, reaching out and taking Liam in his hand.

It’s nice, the heat of Harry’s hand, his grip as he slowly tugs on Liam’s dick. Liam closes his eyes, tempted to get lost in the glorious torture of Harry’s slow pulls.

“Please,” he requests instead. “I want to see.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, Louis’ hands trailing up his sides from where he stands behind Harry, now that he knows it’s what Liam wants. “You feel like watching?”

“Yeah, I like to see you together,” Liam confesses. It’s the first time he’s told anyone but he thinks they all know this about him. Harry just gets off on being told what to do. Harry let’s go of Liam’s dick and it’s both a relief and a pity.

“Well,” Louis acquiesces, turning them both so that their sides are to Liam, face to face with each other, giving Liam the best view possible. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

They slowly, almost shyly, move closer and then fall into each other all at once. It starts with a hand on a hip and then Harry’s hands end up on the small of Louis’ back, his favourite place to hold the smaller boy, pulling him in as if he presses them together enough, he can make them one person. Louis’ fingers tangle in his shimmery, wet hair and tug, making Harry moan into his mouth. It’s passionate and desperate and unbelievably hot. Liam is so hard from watching them that he’s almost aching with it and he starts to take over where Harry left off, taking himself in hand.

Everything comes to a standstill when they all hear a throat being cleared.

“Enjoying yourselves?” Niall asks, a grin on his face that a breath away from falling into a laugh.

“Yes, I do believe we were, Niall,” Louis answers with a sarcastic grin.

“Well, thanks for inviting me and Zayn, horny fuckers,” Niall sasses back, hastily dropping his pants. “Now, get out so I can shower. And send in Zayn when you get out there.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Harry says through a laugh, tugging Louis out of the shower. Louis grabs Liam’s wrist as they go, connecting the three of them again, and pulling him along as well.

Louis grabs some towels and begins towelling Liam off as Harry goes to wake up Zayn. Harry and Liam are the only one who can do it delicately enough that he doesn’t wake in an unpleasant mood.

Soon, Zayn is going to join Niall in the shower and there are three naked, semi-damp boys sprawled out on the bed. Just as Louis’ hand begins a slow crawl over Liam’s abs, Zayn pokes his head out the bathroom door.

“Niall says no sex until we can all participate.”

Harry pouts, Liam groans, Louis grins. “Alright,” he agrees a little too easily.

Zayn glares at him, obviously suspicious of Louis’ easy surrender but doesn’t say anything and disappears into the bathroom again a moment later.

“He didn’t say anything about snogging,” Louis explains with a shrug to the two boys still staring at him. “Come here, Payno.”

Louis’ hand behind his neck brings him closer, their mouths crashing together until Louis demands entrance. Tongue dipping into Liam’s mouth the second it opens, seeking, tasting.

There’s a dip on the bed behind Liam and then a mouth is on his throat, sucking bruises into his skin. Hands circle his waist before trailing up to his chest to tweak at his nipples. Liam moans into the kiss with Louis, pulling away just enough to see curls in his peripheral vision before ducking back in to kiss Louis again. He reaches a hand back to squeeze Harry’s hip, let him know that he’s appreciated too even though Liam’s mouth is currently busy. He can feel Harry’s understanding smile against his skin.

“Oi,” Niall calls out as he exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. “What did I say?”

“We weren’t having sex,” Louis says when he can manage to tear his lips from Liam’s.

Niall rolls his eyes with a grin, his expression softening further when Zayn walks up behind him and wraps his arms around him. “Hush, babe. I’ll make it up to you later.”

“You don’t have anything to make up,” Niall argues with a laugh. “ _They_ need to make it up to me.”

“Hey,” Louis calls for their attention. “This is about Liam, remember? I can’t help it you two were sleeping on the job.”

“It is?” Liam asks, blindsided by this new information. He knew that they’d gotten the room for him, so that he could rest, but he just thought everything else had happened naturally. He hadn’t realised he was the focus of their energy. Well, except for Harry setting the shower up to his preferences. And they were a bit more focused on him during their sexy times than the usual mishmash of groping and making out, just grabbing whoever else is in the mood. Oh. Liam is a bit oblivious isn’t he?

“Yeah, you’ve been stressed lately,” Harry answers, rubbing Liam’s shoulders soothingly. “We just wanted to help you relax and let you know how much we love and appreciate you.”

“Oh,” is all Liam says because that’s all he can get out with the way his throat is closing up. He’s so touched by his boys and how much they care. About _him_. The boy who couldn’t get anyone to come to his 16 th birthday now has four boys that love him this much. He can hardly believe it.

Niall, now free of his towel, and Zayn crowd onto the bed as Liam waits for the ache in his throat to pass so that he can speak again.

“I love you all so much,” he finally manages, wiping away a tear that slides free of his watering eyes before he can stop it.

“We know,” Zayn tells him, hand reaching up to caress Liam’s cheek, still damp from the fallen tear. “We love you too, more than we can tell you, Liam.”

“So, let us show you,” Harry adds, stroking his fingers lightly down Liam’s bicep.

Liam can’t speak anymore. He nods, accepting their acts of love and kindness.

“Lie down, Liam,” Louis requests, his voice light, tender.

They all make room for Liam to spread out on the bed, on his back.

Zayn is the first to crawl closer. He leans over and kisses Liam’s lips lightly before pulling back to look him in the eyes. “You always try to make everyone happy. It’s an impossible task but you do it anyway. That’s what I love most about you.” He kisses Liam’s lips again and sits back.

“You always try to make _us_ happy,” Louis says next, fingers curling in Liam’s hair as he looks down on him. “No matter how many hugs Harry needs, or times Niall forgets something that you have to go get for him. No matter how many ridiculous things I ask you to do, you do it all. Because you’d rather see us smiling than keep your dignity intact. That’s what _I_ love most about you.” Louis kisses Liam’s shoulder and backs off, but his fingers remain in Liam’s hair.

Liam is having a little trouble breathing, the ache in his throat only getting worse as they lavish him with words of love. And Zayn said they couldn’t possibly tell him how much they loved him. Liam thinks they’re doing a pretty damn good job of it.

“You care so much for everyone,” Niall adds. “You’re always looking out for us. As a band and as individuals. You make it your priority to make sure we’re doing what we’re supposed to when you could just shirk responsibility, like Louis.”

“Watch it, Neil,” Louis warns, swatting at Niall’s back side as Niall laughs at him.

Niall sobers quickly and returns his attention to Liam. “My point is, you’ve got our backs. Always. You’re the one person in the world that I know I could trust with anything. My band, my life, my heart. That’s why I’ve got no problem laying it all out there for you to take, to keep. That’s what _I_ love most about you.”

He bends and kisses Liam’s lips, licking the seam and delving inside when Liam allows it.

“Hey, hey,” Harry butts in, pushing Niall away playfully. “It’s my turn.”

“Yeah, Niall,” Louis agrees with a wink. “Let Harold go. _Then_ , we’ll get to the sex.”

“Fine,” Niall concedes, sitting back and waving for Harry to go on.

“Thank you,” Harry smiles graciously before turning back to Liam.

“My favourite thing about you, is that you’re fit as fuck,” Harry says and all the boys start side-eyeing him. He lets them stare for a moment before cracking a grin. “I’m kidding.”

Zayn shakes his head and Niall murmurs an amused “fucker” under his breath.

“You are though,” Louis is quick to assure Liam that that part wasn’t a joke.

“You are,” Harry agrees, “but really, my favourite thing about you, Liam, is that you’re just this kind, genuine person with a wonderful heart. Everything that makes you who you are, those are _all_ my favourite things.”

“Way to show the rest of us up, Harold,” Louis kicks at Harry, laughing at Harry swats his foot away.

“You shouldn’t have made me go last then. I’m always going to show you up.”

“Is this foreplay?” Niall asks with a laugh.

“You know it is,” Zayn whispers in his ear, making Niall laugh harder. “I don’t even know why you ask.”

“Hey, guys,” Liam says from where he’s lying in the center of them all. “Can I say something?”

“Of course, Lima Bean,” Louis declares. “The floor is yours. Everyone else shut up.”

He glares teasingly at Niall.

‘ _What_?’ Niall mouths trying not to laugh again.

“What Harry said… it’s just, _you guys_ are the things that make me who I am. And you’re all my favourite parts, too.”

There’s a chorus of coos and ‘aww’s. There’s even a ‘he loves us!’ cried out joyously before they are all dissolving into a puppy pile. A Liam-centric puppy pile of cuddles, everyone touching some part of him as they lay there, content in their proximity.

And then Liam feels a lick at his left nipple that draws a small breathy moan from his lips. He looks down to see Niall smiling up at him just before he nibbles at Liam’s chest.

“Looks like we’re done with the cuddles then,” Louis announces, attaching his lips to Liam’s.

Before Liam can fall too deeply into the kiss, he feels two distinctly different-sized hands on his crotch. The smaller one grasps his dick, slowly wanking it to full hardness once more. The bigger one, obviously Harry’s, massages his balls gently.

It’s a lot to take in all at once but it’s so nice. Liam reaches out blindly for something to grasp, something to ground him before he floats away on a cloud of ecstasy.

Zayn catches his hand and holds it, knowing what he needs without having to be told. These boys know Liam inside and out, and he’s amazed that he gets this. Zayn winks at Liam, when he catches him looking even while he’s still kissing Louis. Then, he ducks down, sucking on the head of Liam’s dick as Harry’s hand moves back and teases at his rim.

“ _Please_ ,” he whimpers into Louis’ mouth.

“What do you want, Liam?” Louis asks sweetly. “What can we do for you?”

“Please,” spills from his lips again. It’s far from an answer because there’s so much that Liam wants from them. He wants to watch Louis make love to Harry, he wants Zayn inside him, he wants Niall’s mouth _all over him_. But at the same time, he wants Louis to fuck him while he sucks Niall’s dick and watches Zayn eating Harry out. Also, he’d kind of like to lay each one of them out and give them exactly what _they_ want, because Liam is never happier than when he’s pleasing someone. Take that any way you want, it’s true no matter how you look at it.

“Slow down, babe,” Louis laughs and Liam realises that he’s been babbling all of this for all of them to hear. “We’ll get to as much of those things as we can, alright?”

“How about we start with that first one?” Zayn suggests, looking up from Liam’s dick with eyes blackened with lust. “With one little twist.”

Zayn manhandles Liam onto his hands and knees while Louis grabs a bottle of lube from one of their duffles. “I’ll fuck you so good, Li, I promise. But I’m gonna do it while you 69 with Niall.”

“Oh, god,” Liam sighs shakily at the thought.

Niall distracts him with kisses while Zayn fingers him open with quick, clever twists of his fingers.

Harry lays on his back next to Liam and watches with interest as Louis’s slick fingers work him open, too. Small, heavy gusts of breath leaving his mouth quickly the better it starts to feel.

Niall pulls away from Liam’s mouth to duck under his arms and get his mouth on Liam’s dick, a pillow folded under his head to help keep him aloft.

Liam and Harry make eye contact as Liam takes Niall’s dick into his mouth, and they share a look, knowing exactly how the other is feeling. It’s obvious Harry’s having trouble keeping his hands off his dick and Liam is getting that floaty, pleasantly overwhelmed feeling again. Wordlessly, they reach out to each other, grasping hands and holding on tight. Liam wonders if it’s uncomfortable for Harry because he’s pressing Harry’s hand into the mattress in order to keep himself upright. It can’t be comfortable but Harry doesn’t complaint, actually seems to hold on tighter as though he knows Liam is contemplating letting go for his benefit.

Niall changes the rhythm of his sucking, drawing Liam’s attention away from his worries. Well, except then he feels guilty for not giving Niall his all as he returns the favour. One hand wrapped around the base of Niall’s dick, the other pressing Harry’s down and holding him up, Liam redoubles his efforts, taking Niall in as far he can comfortably go before pulling off and repeating. Liam’s tongue, spelling out words of love and praise against Niall’s skin.

Zayn nudges his slicked cock against Liam’s rim as he asks, “Ready, babe?”

“ _Mmm_ ,” Liam hums with a nod, making Niall keen at the new sensation.

Zayn chuckles as he pushes in slowly, carefully.

Liam wants to close his eyes, to shut out any sense that might distract from all the incredible things he’s feeling but he just has to turn his head a bit to the left and there is Harry, Louis rocking into him, murmuring sweet words into each other’s lips. They both look over at Liam, as though seeking his approval. The two boys look so beautiful, he’s not sure how anyone could possibly _not_ approve of anything they do together.

Niall hums, high pitched and plaintive around Liam’s dick and comes in Liam’s mouth. Liam swallows as much as he can, licking up the mess until Niall pushes him off with a laugh.

“Too sensitive, Li,” he explains, pressing a kiss to Liam’s thigh as he climbs out from underneath him. “On the bright side, I’m going to be ready for round two first.”

Honestly, Liam is probably going to come any second now, if Zayn keeps hitting his prostate like that.

“Is it good, Li?” Zayn asks so quietly that he almost sounds uncertain of how amazing he is.

“Uh huh,” Liam nods again, pushing back into Zayn just as he thrusts, chasing the feeling burning up his spine. “So good, Zayn.”

“Come for me, Haz.” Louis’ whispered words reach Liam’s ears and he looks over just in time to see Harry obey, coming over Louis’ fist as he works it over Harry’s cock. “That’s it, baby. So lovely, you are.”

It’s a combination of Zayn’s thrusts, Harry coming, and Louis’ sweet words that drive Liam’s orgasm out of him. Zayn’s movements stutter to a stop a second later and then it’s only Louis that’s still going.

Liam and Zayn collapse into a huddle next to Niall and watch, well-fucked and heavy-lidded, as Louis rocks his hips against Harry’s arse. Harry slides his free hand, the other still holding tightly to Liam, into Louis’ hair and drags him down into a passionate kiss. It’s not sweet nor is it dirty, exactly, it’s _devouring_. And it’s what makes Louis’ hips stutter out his release with a whispered ‘ _fuck_ ’ against Harry’s mouth.

As far as Liam’s fantasies go, they’ve checked quite a few off the list tonight. He thinks he’s covered for a while. He moves to get up, get something to clean them all off with, like the responsible Liam they all know and, apparently, love very much a lot. But Niall stops him.

“I’ll get a flannel, you rest.”

He could protest, it’s really not in him to just sit back and let others do things for him but this is obviously what they want from him, to just relax for a bit. So, he does it, to please them. Which in turn pleases him. It’s a nice little cycle they’ve got going.

After they are cleaned and all cuddled together, it gets quiet. The only sounds the occasional shift of limbs against the sheets and the steadying breaths of five rambunctious boys, all quietly in love with each other.

“Thank you,” Liam says into the stillness. “Tonight is definitely in the top three best nights of my life.”

“What are the other two?” Harry questions, looking up from where his head rests on Liam’s chest.

“Being put in the band,” Liam answers, “and the day Louis got slapped in the face with Harry’s dick.”

“Oi!” Louis protests as the rest of them laugh. “I’ll slap _your_ face with a dick.”

“Shut up, Lewis,” Niall orders as Louis grumbles at his side.

“But seriously, guys,” Liam tells them earnestly. “Thank you. I love you all so much.”

They all smile, glancing around at each other before responding in unison.

“ _Replay_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice that even when they're taking care of Liam, he's still worried about taking care of them? I feel like Liam would really be like this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you liked!


End file.
